1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a puncher, and more particularly to a hole puncher that saves a user's effort when the user employs the hole puncher to punch holes through paper sheets.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hole puncher comprises has a base, a handle, an articulated assembly and multiple cutters. The articulated assembly is connected pivotally to the base and the handle. The cutters are connected to the articulated assembly and are mounted slidably in the base. When the handle is pushed down, the cutters are driven down to cut paper sheets that extend into the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,350 entitled at “paper sheets punching apparatus” has a complicated structure therefore the cost of the punching apparatus is high.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,566 entitled at “lever operated punch with strengthened flap and punch head adjustment arrangement” has an improved effort-saving design allowing a user to easily operate the punch without much strenuous effort. However, the effort-saving effect is limited.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hole puncher to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.